Help:Deletion
While browsing this wiki you might find pages or images that are candiates for deletion. In case of a page, it might be blank or inappropriate. Images may be unused or a violation of the policy. Only administrators can delete pages. Other users can however tag them for attention and deletion. Guidelines Before deleting a page, it is important to carefully consider whether it actually warrants being deleted. A page should not be deleted just because it is poorly written or contains problems which can be fixed. If you are uncertain, start a discussion in the article's Talk page. Reasons a page should be deleted * Blank - A blank article is no use to anyone. * Obsolete - Generally, when a new page has been created that contains the information formerly found on, and replaces, the current page. An obsolete page may also be blank. * Irrelevant - An article that is not related to server in any way (for example, an article about driving a car). * Vanity page - A vanity page is a page created by a specific person about him- or herself. This may be more specifically about the individual who created the page, one of the individuals characters. * Spam/Advertising - A spam or advertising page contains advertisements for a product or service. * Vandalism/Opinion - A page that is pure vandalism or solely exists to convey someones opinion (for example, a rant page, complaint about another user, etc). Reasons an image should be deleted * Unused image - If you don't think an image is used, check the "What links here" button in the Toolbox under the search bar. If it is not used it is wasting space and should be deleted. * Irrelevant image - An image not related to Necronia. * Extension - The extension of an image should be lowercase. * Copyright - Copyrighted images should of course be deleted. * Duplicate - Multiple images of the same kind. Steps to take before deleting a page * Blank - Before deleting the page, there are two important steps to take. First, check the Talk page and see if there is a reason why the article is blank. Also check the page's history. There may be a reason given for blanking the page, or it may turn out the page was blanked by a vandal. If the page was vandalised, revert it. If the page has always been blank, see if you can fill in a few basic details about the topic yourself, and change the article to a stub with the tag. If you can do this, there is no reason to delete the page. Later you or someone else can fill in a full article about the topic. * Obsolete - Confirm that the article is obsolete by checking the page that has replaced it. * Irrelevant - Pages not related to Necronia should always be deleted. * Vanity page - This page may have been created accidentally by a user who was attempting to create a User Page. Before marking the article for deletion, check the history, determine who made the page, and post a message on his or her talk page advising him or her of the problem. * Spam/Advertising - Advertising of bots or spam in general should be deleted. * Vandalism/Opinion - Before deleting the page, consider if the subject and title of the article are suitable for a neutral point of view article. If so, check the page's history to make sure the page was not vandalised. If the topic is suitable for an actual article, consider removing the current text and replacing it with neutral information on the subject. If you do not know enough to write a full article, write as much as you can and mark the page with a tag. If you can make these changes, there is no reason to delete the page. Steps to take before deleting an image An image can be used poor quality. If this is the case, scroll down to the section . * Unused - If no pages link to the image, it should probably be deleted as it's just wasting time. * Irrelevant - Before marking for deletion, check the "What links here" button in the toolbox under the search bar to see where the image is used - it may be used appropriately in a way you had not thought of. * Extension - The extension should always be lowercase. If this is not the case, the image should be deleted. * Copyrighted - Doublecheck to see if the image actually is copyrighted. If no rights are given to display the image, it should be deleted. * Duplicate - Some images might be uploaded twice or even more times. Some images need to be uploaded multiple times, especially when it concerns items. Make sure the image is an unused duplicate. Marking a page for deletion If you have read all of the above information, and still feel that the article is only suitable for deletion, add this tag to the top of the page: . Always try to specify a reason. Marking an image for deletion Images should be marked by editing the page assosiated with the image and adding . Always try to specify a reason. Marking an image for replacement Images of bad quality should be tagged using . Others can then see the image should be replaced for the reason you provided. Always try to specify a reason. Category:Help